


Stalker

by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Guilt, Love/Hate, M/M, ObiKaka, POV Uchiha Obito, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme Uchiha Obito, Slash, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto/pseuds/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between capturing bijuu and manipulating people from the shadows, Obito has taken up on a new hobby since he deflected from his village- people watching. More specifically, Kakashi watching. Yet sometimes 'look but don't touch' can be a lot harder than you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сталкер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703101) by [ale4el](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el)



> A Chinese translation by kelakair is now available at: http://ururu293.lofter.com/post/1e55b98f_ce2ebe5

Obito watched Kakashi.

A lot.

Whenever he had time over, he’d head for Konoha, which was always only a Kamui-swirl away from him. The supposed dead ninja would visit Rin’s grave, check up on his former village or stalk the Copy-Nin.

When he was younger, he had felt a strange urge pulling him towards his hometown, and eventually the occasional turned into a habit.

It was just away to pass the time. After all, it wasn’t like Kakashi would notice him unless the rogue-nin wanted him to.

And he was not creepy or anything.

Well, maybe just a little.

As the leader of the most dangerous criminal organization, Obito had a lot on his plate, but rarely didn’t he find time to check up on Kakashi every once a week or so.

He didn’t know why he liked to watch Kakashi, because frankly, there was a whole lot more interesting people to watch. Kakashi led an outstandingly boring life. He showed no visual interest in women (or men either, for that matter), had no remarkable interests and didn’t seem to have any intention whatsoever of starting a family. When not busy with shinobi duties, he spent his free time reading Icha Icha or paying his respects at the memorial stone.

Obito still wasn’t sure how he felt about listening to Kakashi speaking to his younger self, or how Kakashi would feel if he ever found out, but Obito liked doing it. Hearing everything from boring days to exciting missions and bloodshed, Obito enjoyed simply listening to Kakashi’s quiet, soft voice as he shared a part of his life with him.

Kakashi visited every day he was in the village, and as the years passed by, Obito wasn’t sure whether he felt sorry for Kakashi’s achingly empty existence or glad that his teammate never forgot him.

What he was confident of however, was that if Kakashi had shown no gratitude towards Obito giving up his supposed life for him, Obito would have strangled him.

And taken his eye back.

Which was something he wasn’t sure why he never did anyway, and it was definitely not completely crossed out of possible future options. He would have been a lot stronger with both his eyes – that were a fact – and this world’s Kakashi didn’t matter to him anyway. He could die, for all Obito cared. Taking back a petty gift didn’t mean anything.

Or so was what he told himself.

Obito had had the opportunities. He had seen Kakashi at his worst, at his weakest. Passed out from chakra exhaustion. Bleeding. Hurt. Hell, even at the bridge of death.

But as the years passed by, he never did. Obito didn’t care about him per se, but he was a way to pass the time. A hobby Obito wasn’t keen on losing any time soon unless necessary. The Copy-Nin without his Sharingan simply wouldn’t be as interesting to watch.

Because Obito had seen Kakashi at his best, too. Crimson eye, spinning. Chakra flowing through his veins. Muscles flexing. Bright blue lighting flashing, crying like a thousand birds as it cut through anything that came in his way. Breathtaking strength. Raw power.

It was few things that were more interesting to see than a good fight. Fewer things still better than watching Kakashi fight.

Obito could name those few things.

That… one thing.

Something strangely addicting which ironically had to do with Kakashi as well.

Obito was in Konoha again, for the second time this month. His glowing eye followed Kakashi as he walked home through the dusk and opened the door to his apartment. When the door shut behind him, Obito teleported to the back of the building, observing from outside the window. He wished he could get closer, but the Uchiha’s ex-teammate wasn’t jonin for nothing. No matter how well he masked his presence, Obito always had to maintain a certain distance for safety precautions.

When Kakashi entered the bedroom a few seconds later, he had removed his vest, and as he walked he pulled off his tight undershirt. One darkened, hungry eye ravished his chest and flat stomach.

Kakashi was pale, but beautiful. It fit him. As a genius since the start of his ninja career and with a medical specialist on his team in his younger days, he only carried a handful scars. Few people got to leave a mark on the Copy Ninja. Obito’s eye followed his smooth skin down to his pants that clung just below his waist. He felt his knuckles tighten, irritated that Kakashi’s hipbones was still hidden behind cloth.

His gaze was drawn back up when Kakashi removed his hiate and threw it lazily on his bed.

For all that stalking did him, Obito had yet to see that man’s face. How he kept it hidden at all times astonished him. Many times had Obito felt tempted to take a peek when Kakashi was unconscious, or rip it off his annoying person in a frontal attack. Rip it to pieces, so Kakashi never could hide behind it again.

Obito deliberately choose to ignore the fact that Kakashi kept dozens of them around as spare, and even if he did destroy all those copies, Kakashi wouldn’t have any trouble getting more from where they came from.

The jonin seemed just as addicted to his masks as he was to his porn, if not even more so. Almost as if on cue, Kakashi picked up an orange colored book. Obito felt a smirk ghost his lips when Kakashi walked towards his bed pulling at the strings of his pants, the trousers gliding lower and revealing his v-line.

So, this was one of _those_ days.

Obito felt his mouth go dry as his heart picked up speed, and got annoyed at himself for how strongly he was reacting. He shouldn’t care that much.

He didn’t care.

It seemed like Kakashi could somehow feel that he was being observed because he glanced up and looked out through the window. One scared eyelid opened, revealing the red iris underneath. He looked out, but his eye searched past Obito, unseeing of the Uchiha.

Kakashi turned around as he vaguely shook his head, muttering something Obito couldn’t hear as he walked into the bathroom, hiding him from view.

Obito’s jaw clenched in annoyance.

When he heard the shower turn on, his fist slammed into a nearby tree trunk.

Dammit.

Kakashi was such a _tease_.

 

o o o

 

It passed more than a week before Obito could see him again.

Controlling the Mizukage while pretending to be a silly idiot who wanted to join Akatsuki was more time-consuming than one might have thought.

Thank Kami for Kamui.

Not that he didn’t like playing Tobi, of course. It was kind of fun. All the pretending almost made him forget at times. Also, he liked annoying the hell out of the others, especially uptight Deidara. The artist kind of reminded Obito of young Kakashi, except that Kakashi had never been as passionate as Deidara was about anything. At least not about anything but Jiraiya’s perverted literature.

Since it was raining, Obito checked Kakashi’s apartment first. It was empty so Obito took the liberty of looking around while waiting for the place’s owner to return home. Obito found one of Kakashi’s well worn-out books neatly placed on a shelf and took it, lazily browsing through a few pages. He considered bringing it with him to try to find what Kakashi thought was so great about them, but eventually decided against it. Reading required patience, and patience had never been his strong side.

Then again, before getting abducted by Madara, he didn’t really have any strong side. He could be patient now, if he had to. The Moon-Eye Plan was a long and time-consuming project, so he had been forced to learn to wait.

That didn’t really apply for reading books though.

As time passed and there still were no signs of Kakashi, Obito made up his mind to search for him somewhere else, immaturely pushing the pocketbook under the Copy-Nin’s drawer before he left.

The second place he looked at was by the memorial stone and when he found Kakashi there he wasn’t surprised. Grey hair was darkened by the rain and hung heavy down over his face, almost shielding him from the outside and making it impossible for Obito to read his facial expressions.

Water dripped from his hair and ran down to fall into the wet grass from his fingertips.

He just stood there, and Obito had no way of knowing how long he had. Obito wondered if he had missed what Kakashi had had to say today or not. He hadn’t. It took a long time for Kakashi to speak, but eventually he did.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was expressionless, but his fingers closed into a loose grip. “For everything.” Kakashi glanced up at the stone, and lifted his hand to trace a name engraved there, before his arm fell down again.

Many years had passed since Obito’s death now, and rarely did Kakashi still apologize to him. Searching through his mind, Obito finally remembered. Today was the date of the day he had died all those years ago, wasn’t it?

Right. His death anniversary or something.

“I wanted to protect her.” Kakashi’s voice wasn’t as carefully controlled anymore, and emotions started to break through his calm, collected demeanor. Once again his hand was lifted, this time to the forehead protector covering his right eye.

“Thank you.”

He said nothing more for a long while, but simply stood there for hours. Obito should have been bored ─ it was in his nature to be bored when nothing happened ─ but instead he felt peacefulness. Or something that resembled peace or what he thought it would feel like.

It was always like this. The only place Obito’s mind could truly rest was in Konoha, close to Kakashi. When he was here Obito could finally _breathe_. He refused to admit even to himself that his place still was so important to him because he didn’t want it to be ─ but it was his hiding place, a much needed refuge from the rest of the world. It was his home.

Suddenly Kakashi sunk down on his knees, covering what little was exposed of his face with his hands. Mud colored the material at his knees an earthy brown.

“I miss you.” His voice was such a low whisper that Obito could barely pick it up through the sound of raindrops falling.

“Obito.” Kakashi’s choked voice betrayed how hard it was for him to even say his name, and somehow that tugged at Obito’s heartstrings.

To be perfectly honest, Obito didn’t understand why he had been so important to Kakashi. As kids, they rarely did anything else but arguing and disagreeing with each other. It was possible Kakashi had felt guilty for putting Obito down when they were small, but not even that would have been enough to last for this many years, and… his voice was so genuine. Perhaps he really had meant more to him than Kakashi had been willing to let on. Maybe it took Obito dying for the silver-haired shinobi to even realize it himself.

“I barely… and still… I am so dumb. Please protect Sasuke. I don’t know if there’s still any hope for him… but Naruto really wants him back… He believes in him.”

What the hell. It wasn’t like Obito was some sort of God.  Besides, whatever Kakashi said, Obito was going to use Sasuke once he had killed Itachi.

Stupid Uchihas.

Stupid Kakashi.

Obito was tired of Kakashi comparing him to Naruto all the time. He was never obvious about it, but Obito could read between the lines. He got it; Minato’s kid was just as stupid as he had been. It was hardly a compliment to either of them.

“Everything is my fault and I…. I…. feel so hollow. Sorry. Don’t mean to self-pity myself or anything, just... I fail at everything. Comrade. Student. Teacher.”

Obito snorted silently. Kakashi could pity himself for all he cared. He was the physical embodiment of pitiful.

“If you’re up there, think of me. Give my greetings to Rin and sensei too, will you?”

Obito had a weird mixed feeling in his chest. Part of him wanted to hug the broken, crouched man in front of him, the other part wanted to slit his throat. Fast to end his misery, slow to see him suffer.

And then there was that third part that wanted to free him of his drenched, heavy clothes and pin him against the memorial stone.

Hard.

A cold wind made Kakashi shiver as it passed through his soaked clothes. He had been outside in the rain for far too long and was chilled to the bone. Obito doubted that his careless teammate could even take properly care of himself if he wanted to.

Obito, for his part, could think of very many interesting ways of warming him up.

Ones that did not include Kakashi taking a hot shower behind a locked door, leaving a very sexually frustrated Uchiha outside his apartment, mind you.

In what seemed like forever and nothing at the same time, Kakashi stood up and started home. Obito wouldn’t be following today. He had work to do and already lingered for too long.

Kakashi lifted one hand in a last goodbye and Obito waved back, an ironic smirk on his lips before he swirled away in Kamui.

Until next time, then.

 

o o o

 

After this, Obito got very busy. Plans to capture the one-tails jinjuuricki were made and Obito was occupied for months. And it seemed once his plans were set in motion, Kakashi was too. Sasori and Deidara had captured the Kazekage with relatively little effort and after that the Akatsuki had been busy sealing away the Shikaku for three days.

That was when Kakashi, his jinjuuricki student and their little friends had interfered. They came too late to stop the sealing process, but one less Akatsuki member for Obito and two less arms for Deidara was the prize the Akatsuki had to pay for Shikaku. Sasori had been a loss, but at least they had managed to reach their more pressing goal. The Akatsuki was Obito’s spendable pieces and could (expensively perhaps, but still) be replaced.

Everyone, expect for Obito who stubbornly refused to see himself as Madara’s pawn.

Now that Tobi had officially made it into the Akatsuki ranks and he had to do more of the dirty work himself, he would have even less time to see his childhood friend. This was only even more of a reason to visit before he had a mission to do with his new partner. So, after retrieving one of the arms Deidara lost to Kakashi in his Kamui dimension and leaving the blond to try to find the other one by himself, Obito followed the Konoha-nin back to Konohagakure when they left Suna.

It was almost laughable how exhausted Kakashi had been from only activating the Mangekyou, especially considering how easy it was for Obito to use it. Despite his heavy overuse on his kekkei genkai he had so far seen no signs of losing his eyesight. Then again, Kakashi was the first non-Uchiha ever to activate the advanced Sharingan, so honestly it wasn’t that weird that it had been hard on his body.

Something that definitely was laughable was seeing Kakashi accepting a piggy-back ride from Maito Gai. Obito didn’t laugh, because that would have been unbecoming of an s-classed criminal, but it had been one sight he had never expected to see. Then again, as a kid he didn’t really see himself as the type who’d try to ─ and actually have a fair chance of succeeding to ─ take over the world, either.

Well, that just shows how little you know about the future.

When Kakashi finally got home he was completely spent. Akatsuki instinctively smell weakness and, as Obito impossibly couldn’t help but pick up on, Kakashi was in a much weakened state. He suffered from serve chakra-exhaustion due to the stain the Sharingan had put on him as well as some other minor injuries. That wasn’t enough to keep Kakashi in the hospital and soon as he had gotten his physical health checked Kakashi sneaked out from the relatively safe walls there.

Obito followed him home.

Kakashi looked tired as he undressed, intent on taking a shower and most likely go straight to bed afterwards. Seeing him shirtless, with that infuriating mask still covering his face, Obito felt a stronger need than ever to touch him.

He wanted to make new marks with his nails and teeth, open the healing wounds and press fingers into discolored bruises.

In a most painful, pleasurable way.

More than anything, he wanted to feel warm skin under his fingers, and to rip the mask that was constantly taunting him off.

It might be that Obito hadn’t been able to see Kakashi touch himself lately, or that Obito hadn’t masturbated himself in too long.  It might also be that Kakashi had come relatively close to getting himself killed or that he had helped bring down one of Obito’s subordinates. Or maybe that Obito had a lot of tension and frustration bottled up within him. Which Kami knows, he had.  It might be that using the Mangekyou Sharingan had made some sort of unexplainable bond between them, or the fact that Obito knew he would have less time to spend in Konoha from now on.

Honestly, Obito was ready to put the blame on pretty much anything if it could justify his craving to do inappropriate things to the Copy-Nin. His mind was equally creative in coming up with possible excuses, and the variations to them were endless.

Kakashi, having now taken everything off except for his boxers, made his way to the bathroom. Anger flashed through Obito, making his blood boil. Dammit, why couldn’t whoever made this place have had the foresight to put even one single window into the shower? It would have made life so much easier for the mastermind behind Akatsuki it was ridiculous.

Kakashi couldn’t leave him hanging _again_. It was torture.

Obito wasn’t really aware of how it happened, but before he knew it his surroundings swirled and he appeared in front of Kakashi, blocking his path.

Tired as the Hatake was, his reflexes was surprisingly good. Good ─ some would say excellent even ─ but not good enough. Not to prove a challenge to a well-rested Uchiha, much less someone of Obito’s skill.

Obito gripped his hands and with a chakra infused jump, he pushed Kakashi with ease into his bed, pinning him down instantly.

“Akatsuki,” Kakashi growled, and Obito found himself surprised with just how sexy adult Kakashi sounded when enraged.

One red Sharingan eye opened to meet its other glowing match, but the second he opened it, Kakashi groaned in pain and shut it tight. Deeming his eye useless, Kakashi’s muscles flexed, but they couldn’t make Obito’s hard grip on him waver.

“Who are you? And how did you get that eye!?”

Ah. Of course he noticed the Sharingan. Outwards, Kakashi already looked like he had regained his composure, the alarm he had gotten over his features when Obito charged at him already gone. But Obito knew he was flipping inwards. He was unusually vulnerable at the moment and nobody would expect an attack from within the village. No one was coming, and at most, Kakashi could hope to stall for time in hope of getting a chance to alert others.

But he couldn’t fight him off or run away from him, not in this condition.

“Who are you?!”

Talking about alerting others, he was being far too loud. Obito released one of his hands and used it to cover Kakashi’s mouth, muffling his protests. Kakashi took advantage of that and used his freed hand to grip Obito’s throat.

Obito activated his bloodline limit and watched Kakashi’s shocked facial expression when his hand passed through the other ninja. Giving up on trying to choke his opponent for the time being, Kakashi wiggled as he tried to get out from Obito’s grasp and Obito made an irritated snarl as his hand dug harder into Kakashi’s wrist, threatening to snap it if he didn’t calm down.

With a furious scowl on his face, Kakashi obliged him. His chest was still rising and lowering heavily as he breathed in and out, aura extremely menacing for someone so out-powered.

But then again, Kakashi was the Copy-Nin, and exhausted or not he could have taken on anyone below jonin-status.

Too bad Obito had defeated Kages, not to mention handled s-classed criminals on a daily basis.

For Kakashi, that was.

“What do you want?” Kakashi hissed when Obito allowed him to speak again, his voice dangerously low, but more collected now. “And how did you attain the Sharingan? How did you get into the _village_?”

“Hm.” Obito smirked, though Kakashi couldn’t see that. “You’re not exactly an Uchiha yourself, Kakashi. If anything, I should ask you how you got that eye.”

“Are you implying you are Uchiha then, Akatsuki?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Obito mused. “And I already know how you got the Sharingan, so I won’t ask you about it. It must be a well-worn-out topic by now.”

Obito leaned closer, annoyed at the impracticality of his full-face mask. Kakashi’s was, as little as he wanted to admit it, more functional. But it wouldn’t have been enough to keep his identity concealed.

“I don’t really speak of how I got this eye. Who exactly are you?”

Obito ignored that question, opting to answer one of his earlier ones instead.

“As for what I want…” Obito’s eye darkened.

“I’m not helping you capture Naruto,” Kakashi replied dryly.

“Oh, you misunderstand, Hatake.” Obito put his gloved hand over his heart before slowly letting his fingers glide down his chest.

Kakashi’s eye narrowed.

Obito traced the edge of his boxers, one finger slipping under the thin material.

“ _NO_ ,” Kakashi barked as he tried to jerk forward, but was stopped with ease by Obito who made a frustrated sigh. It would really be preferable if Kakashi didn’t try to throw a fist. But what was he expecting? His hand found Kakashi’s throat, mimicking the Copy-Nin’s earlier action.

“You will give me what I want, Kakashi of the Sharingan.”

“Just _who_ do you think you are making such demands?” Kakashi gritted out through tight pressed teeth. “Confident much? Don’t toy with me!”

“I’m over playing,” Obito huffed, before his mind drifted back to his immature Tobi-act. “Most of the time, anyways,” he added quickly. Seeing Kakashi’s deadpanned reaction, he had a feeling he was seriously injuring his villainous vibe here.

Obito decided to take a different tactic. He wasn’t planning on doing this ─ hell, he planned none of this ─ but he had a feeling things would go smoother this way. Obito was used to controlling people without force, and he was pretty confident he could pull of the same thing with his old teammate. He knew Kakashi better than he did most foes and had seemingly made a pretty big impact on him earlier in his life, which should make it even easier. All he had to do was to put his words right. In this weakened state Kakashi didn’t have much of a chance to stand against it.

“You asked me who I was…” His hand lifted to his face to his orange swirl-mask. “…that was the third time, so I’m guessing you really want to know.” After slight hesitation, that hopefully only seemed like a deliberate pause to build up tension, Obito removed his mask.

Kakashi’s eyes widened.

Obito didn’t wait for Kakashi to regain his composure before he brought his mouth down next to his ear.

“ _Kakashi_ …” He murmured, dragging the vocals in his name out slowly. Kakashi gasped when warm breath washed over him and turned his head to the opposite direction.

He seemed to be temporary tongue-tied.

Perfect.

“I trusted you,” Obito said coldly. He could almost feel Kakashi flinch inwards, knowing how much the Copy-Nin blamed himself as it already was.

“I was captured, in case you wondered. Do you know what the first thing I saw was once I got free was?” Obito’s voice was low, barely above a whisper as he continued.

 “Your Chidori running through her chest.”

This time Kakashi’s muscles clenched as if he was in physical pain.

“The first thing I saw was your hand through her _heart_.”

“Obito…” Kakashi winced. “I promise, I─ “

“Save it. I am aware that she used you as a stepping-stone to death. But do you know what?”

Obito’s grip tightened and Kakashi’s fingers clenched involuntary.

“It doesn’t matter,” he spat out, surprised himself with how icy his voice sounded. “It was your fault. You promised that you would protect her. And as if not letting her get the Sanabi sealed inside of her was enough, you let her die in your presence. Scratch that, you took her life yourself. Inactively, perhaps, but you killed her just the same. I guess that’s what one gets for giving up your life for a jerk.”

Obito huffed bitterly as he locked eyes with Kakashi.

“A jerk who didn’t even bother coming back to check if I truly was dead before moving on with his life.”

Kakashi didn’t really deserve that. During the war, so many people had died and it was dangerous to search for missing teammates at the borderlines. Obito had literally been half crushed ─ he wasn’t supposed to survive that. It was a miracle he did. Still, Kakashi believed every word he said. Pain and guilt was written clear over him, a haunted look on his face. Obito couldn’t blame him ─ he really was a ghost from Kakashi’s past.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi almost whimpered.

It was ridiculous how easy it was for Obito to manipulate him right where he wanted him. It wouldn’t take much more effort on Obito’s part to break him. Accusing Kakashi was easy, and it felt damn good to hurt him.

“I don’t fucking care, _friendkiller_.”

Kakashi looked away in shame, not meeting his eyes anymore.

“Where have you been all these years?” Kakashi said, perhaps as a subconscious way of trying to change topic. “Why Akatsuki?”

Obito snorted. “Did you think I’d come back to Konoha after watching you take Rin’s life?” he asked. Kakashi shrunk if possible even further and the hand that earlier had been trying to push Obito off him, fell from his chest. Protests turned into apathy.

Really, it was all too easy.

Obito bit off his glove and absentmindedly placed it on the bed next to Kakashi’s head as he leaned closer again, a feather light brush barely caressing the other’s neck. Obito caught the faint scent of masculine shampoo lingering in Kakashi’s hair and breathed in. The tiny hairs rose at his touch and Obito smirked darkly before he pressed his lips to Kakashi’s skin.

The Copy-Nin shivered, but remained passive.

“Your fault,” Obito murmured below his ear. He wanted to tell Kakashi about the Moon-Eye Plan, that this suffering wouldn’t last forever, but he knew Kakashi wouldn’t listen. In fact, that knowledge could risk getting him riled up again so Obito chose to stay out of the subject entirely. Trying to persuade Kakashi to join forces with him wasn’t why he was here.

Obito let his tongue lick over the shell of his ear, his teeth nibbling at his earlobe.

Kakashi swallowed and opened his mouth to say something before shutting it again, charcoal eye shadowed with tired guilt.

Noticing Kakashi was pretty much out of fighting spirit, Obito let his other hand go and pulled Kakashi’s mask away. Kakashi made no resistance, his gaze only glancing at Obito weakly, before looking away again.

Kakashi was, perhaps not so surprisingly, human. Nothing extraordinary. Sharp chin and well defined cheekbones. A small mole just below his mouth on the left side of his face. He was definitely on the good-looking side, even bordering on beautiful and if it wasn’t for his strong jaw Obito might have considered his face almost feminine.

Obito’s finger traced his scar down his cheek to the mole, deciding that the imperfections only added to his charm. Then his thumb brushed once, twice, over exposed lips.

Obito leaned down and once again Kakashi’s eye darted back to his. He parted his lips in short, shallow inhales for air and when Obito brushed his lips over Kakashi’s, he shuddered. Noticing Kakashi’s reaction to him, Obito leaned in tasted his lips.

Obito had wanted Kakashi for a long time now, but he had never actually imagined kissing him ─ maybe because he had never seen his face before, that thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. But now that he finally saw Kakashi unmasked, that had been one of the first reactions to seeing his face. Obito hadn’t expected the tingles in his lips, nor the sudden haziness that covered his mind like a thick blanket. Suddenly he wasn’t thinking so clearly anymore. He felt intoxicated, dizzy, and God, he wanted _more_.

Obito’s hands slowly drifted down to his boxers again, pulling at the elastics, searching Kakashi’s eye.

Kakashi refused to meet his glance and made no protests. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

 He was almost too unresponsive.

This wasn’t what he wanted.

Obito felt a new rush of anger kicking in. One hand found a nipple and tugged at it harshly, earning a gasp from Kakashi.  Obito let his head drop and traced Kakashi’s collarbone with his wet tongue, listening to his soft panting.

“Are you just going to let me do what I want with you?”

Kakashi’s muscles tensed, but he didn’t move.

“Pathetic.”

Kakashi’s jaw clenched, but in other ways he did nothing and Obito felt irritation grow at his lack of response. Obito wasn’t sure of what he wanted, but he wanted _something_. He wasn’t being fair, and he knew it. First he had broken him down to make him easier to handle and now he wanted to get a rise out of him.

Obito lifted his hand to Kakashi’s face, opening the closed lid to Kakashi’s Sharingan. Kakashi winced when his eye was forced open.

“Then you won’t mind if I take this back, do you?”

“Is that why you came here?”

“Just answer my question.”

“I’d…” Kakashi pushed the Uchiha’s hands away and turned his face from him, closing the scarlet eye. “I’d like to keep it.”

Kakashi’s breath hitched when Obito wantonly grabbed his chin and forced him to face him again, bringing him dangerously close to his face.

“Then pay for it.” 

Before Kakashi had time to react, Obito kissed him roughly, his slightly chapped lips moving demandingly against Kakashi’s soft ones and capturing them in a lip-lock. When Kakashi didn’t respond, Obito moved his hands to Kakashi’s shoulders, digging his fingers into them hard enough to leave bruises.

Kakashi made a sound in the between of a gasp and a groan, giving Obito entrance to his mouth.

Violating Kakashi further, Obito let his tongue slip into Kakashi’s mouth, tasting and exploring him as their warm breaths mingled. Kakashi’s left hand grasped Obito’s shoulder, and the Uchiha immediately became aware of his clothes that were very much in the way and parted from the kiss long enough to take off his cloak and shirt.

Kakashi’s eye lingered at Obito’s artificial arm, his own hand brushing over it. Obito leaned in again and not long after Kakashi’s tongue met his. When hands found his neck and pulled him closer, their kiss turned more sensual, Obito allowing his movements to slow down when Kakashi precipitated. Kakashi’s fingers and nails moved down the rogue-nin’s muscled back, bringing forth a low growl of approval in Obito’s throat.

Both needing oxygen, Obito pulled away to kiss Kakashi’s neck, first softy, then growingly more aggressive until his kisses turned into occasional bites as he moved down his neck and chest. When he reached Kakashi’s nipple, he let his teeth scrap over it before he sucked on the hardened bud. His hand found the other one and pinched it between index finger and thumb, fingers rubbing, pulling at the sensitive flesh.

“…Obi─ “

Kakashi arched back, his fingers digging into Obito’s back. Obito brushed his chest against Kakashi’s, pressing smooth skin against scarred. Kakashi’s hand glided down the left side of Obito’s rib-cage to his waist and Obito groaned, lifting himself up only to let his own hand slip between their bodies to map Kakashi’s abdominal muscles by touch, his teeth nipping at the skin between Kakashi’s neck and shoulder.

Obito pulled back to let his gaze run down Kakashi, from one confused, heavy-lidded eye, to exposed, flushed face, neck and chest with reddening love bites and his well-defined, sweaty muscles and sharp hipbones. Heat had slowly been pulling towards his groin giving him a hard-on during their make-out session, but now blood rushed down to between his legs, making his erection twitch.

Obito growled, gripping hard into Kakashi’s thigh.

“Obito.” One hand entwined in his dark, messy hair slid down to his scarred face. “Does it hurt?”

Somehow, that simple question caught him of guard.

Searching Kakashi’s unusually expressive eye, a mixture of pain, regrets and a tornado of other feelings Obito couldn’t define, he was torn between making him feel worse and easing that pain. What came out was nothing but the simple truth.

“At times, but I rarely feel anything.”

Kakashi let his hand glide down his neck to a white shoulder. “Arm?”

“Occasional phantom pains, otherwise no. Nothing.”

Suddenly unexpected emotions clenched in his chest, treating to choke him and crush his heart.

“I feel _nothing_.”

Annoyed ─ and angry ─ with himself, Obito pressed the lurking depression away with one rough, hard shove and attacked Kakashi again before he had time to react.

His statement earlier hadn’t been true.

His heart ached so badly.  He had to make it go away. Ease the suffocating agony, push it up further in time. He wouldn’t accept Rin’s death. He couldn’t accept Kakashi’s betrayal.  He wouldn’t accept any of this cruel world’s truth.

Later.

Obito tasted iron when his teeth cut into warm flesh, drawing blood. Kakashi hissed and his arm shifted ─ Obito pinned it down next to his head. His other hand clawed over Kakashi’s chest, creating red lines behind his nails.

He pressed his feelings away and locked them into a corner of his heart, to deal with later. Always later. For years, it had been later.

He wouldn’t accept any of this.

A pained gasp from Kakashi brought him out from his spell. Instantly, his attention was on the silver-haired jonin again.

He had wanted to do this for so long there was no way he’d waste this by getting sentimental. Obito touched Kakashi through the boxers, emotional frustration turning sexual in a heartbeat.

Kakashi let out a soft moan, and seeing it as encouragement, Obito pressed his hipbone against Kakashi’s, grinding against him through their clothes. Kakashi’s fingers clasped into the blanket underneath them as he inhaled sharply.

Obito felt a strange sort of smug satisfaction at this reaction. If Kakashi’s life was empty, if he felt hollow ─ Obito was going to make him feel _alive_ , if only for a moment.

Kakashi lifted his hips to meet Obito’s as their groins rubbed tighter, the friction egging his desire. Obito’s hands stroked the back of his thighs and Kakashi twisted, making a sound of refusal. Obito caught his wrists again, pinning them down violently hard into the mattress. Kakashi bit back a pained groan, his hands closing into two fists, but made no further resistance.

After kissing Kakashi lightheaded, he let go of now purple bruised arms. Kakashi threw an arm over his eyes, panting, as Obito pulled down Kakashi’s boxers and made quick work of his own remaining clothing.

Once he had gotten rid of that obstacle, Obito grabbed the arm covering Kakashi face away and pulled it over his head, piercing Kakashi with his intense gaze.

Nothing was heard except for their raged, heavy breaths and an otherwise deadly silence as Obito devoured Kakashi with his heated eyes. Kakashi tried to sit up, but Obito growled and tightened his grip on him, refusing to let him move.

“Wait.” Kakashi used his free hand to gently push Obito away, the movement barely more than an uncertain touch that could impossibly have moved the Akatsuki an inch unless Obito agreed to back off for a few seconds, more of curiosity of what he’d do than anything else.

Kakashi rolled over on his stomach and pulled himself to the edge of the bed, giving Obito a very much appreciated view of his behind as he searched for something in a box under his bed. Apparently having found what he was looking for, Kakashi pulled back up, turning halfway back to him as he threw a tube in Obito’s direction.

“Use that.”

Obito raised an eyebrow. “Lube?”

Kakashi scratched his neck and looked away. “Yeah… I’ve got pretty much everything sex-related…” The small, awkward smile caught Obito of guard, realizing it was the first time he ever saw Kakashi’s face when he smiled.

Fuck, if that smile wasn’t ridiculously handsome.

Obito put his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder and pushed him back down on his stomach again. Obito’s hot breath hit the nape of his neck, and Kakashi went limb. His fingers traced Kakashi’s spine feeling goose-bombs awaken at his touch. Obito’s hand drifted down to grasp the other man’s waist and pulled him up on his knees and into himself. Kakashi choked back a gasp.

 “Kakashi...” Obito murmured hoarsely, causing the former Anbu to quiver at his voice.

One hand on Kakashi’s hipbone, Obito let his other one grope Kakashi’s toned ass. Obito used his teeth to pull open the lid and accidentally pressed the tube too hard. After resisting an almost automatic urge to wipe his hands against the sheet, he coated his fingers generously in the cool lubricate.

Obito’s thumb drew small circles on the skin before he slid one finger in Kakashi’s entrance and Kakashi’s breathing halted, coming out in a shudder when Obito caressed him from the inside and pushed his finger deeper. The warm softness of him turned Obito on even more, making him harder than he already was. Obito pulled his index finger out before pushing in again, this time using his middle finger too and stretching him even further. Kakashi muffled his moan by biting into the back of his hand when Obito pressed deeper into him.

Having no more patience to wait any longer, Obito pulled his finger out and let his hand slide down himself, lubricating his cock that ached to be touched. A low groan was heard in the back of the dark-haired man’s throat as he touched himself ─ he didn’t have the self-control to stall this anymore.

Obito grabbed Kakashi’s hips and guided himself in the right position before he pushed his slick length into Kakashi. Kakashi groaned, his muscles contracting around Obito.  Kakashi was so hot and tight and damn, this felt _good_.

“Obi…to.”

Kakashi gasped when Obito penetrated him, giving birth to a sly smirk on the Uchiha’s face. Kakashi was strong, as kids Obito couldn’t imagine him submitting to anyone and definitely not to Obito. Now, Obito had not only caught up to him in strength, but Kakashi acknowledged him and even if he hadn’t exactly agreed to this by choice ─ Obito never bothered to give him one ─ at least his body liked what he was doing to him.

Obito licked his lower back, tasting salt and earning another pleasurable shudder from the Hatake. After giving Kakashi some time to get used to him, Obito rocked his hips forward, soon falling into a rhythm where he fucked Kakashi hard, but not rough enough to be painful.

At least not _that_ painful, judging by Kakashi’s moans.

Obito let his arms slip around Kakashi and between his legs, his hands wrapping themselves around him and making the Kakashi groan at the sensation. Obito enjoyed the feel of his warmth and soft hardness as his grabbed him firmly, hands pulling down his shaft. A tremble ran through Kakashi’s body as Obito repeated the motion before moving on to massaging the velvety head.

Kakashi made a strangled noise as his cock throbbed in Obito’s hand, heat pulsing under his fingers.

Obito groaned and he quickened his pace, moving fast and hard, finally being able to live out his dark fantasies he had been having for quite some time now. Pleasure and need flowed through his nerves and he gradually thrust harder and more forcefully into him, hitting even deeper.

Kakashi’s irregular breaths shortened as he emerged orgasm, his fingers clenching desperately into the sheet below them. Puffs of warm air washed over his back as Obito exhaled, listening to the uncontrolled sounds Kakashi made as he reached his limit.

“Obito…”

A warm current flowed through his body at the sound of his name leaving Kakashi’s lips in that breathy, husky tone and heat exploded and released Obito, hot seed spilling into the other, driving Kakashi to climax merely milliseconds later with a choked moan.

Kakashi fell weakly into his bed, panting. Obito pulled out and let his weight fall over him, his head resting at Kakashi’s shoulders, hearing the other ninja’s heart racing his own.

“I fucking _hate_ you,” Obito hissed, his breathing harsh and rapid, because he didn’t know what to say, but he needed to say something before Kakashi possibly got the wrong idea.

Kakashi tiredly turned his face to his side, looking at him with a softness Obito couldn’t really explain. His shoulder moved and before Obito knew it his fingers had been entwined with Kakashi’s.

Kakashi smiled, and Obito’s heart leaped and caught in his throat.

“Yeah,” was all he said, and he pulled Obito’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the palm of his hand.

His heavy-lidded eye finally closed as his breathing slowed down, and Obito knew he was asleep the second his eye fell shut.

Obito was tired and felt like sleeping himself, but he knew better than to think he could stay here forever. Sooner or later, somebody was bound to search Kakashi out, and the Copy-Nin wasn’t going to let Obito get his hands on Naruto without a fight. It was the same as saying that next morning Kakashi was pretty sure to inform the Hokage of him. As soon as he woke up and Obito wasn’t blocking his way, that was.

Obito couldn’t let him do that.

Forcing himself out from the soft bed and Kakashi’s warm body was harder than he thought it would be. With stealth only a ninja could get away with Obito re-masked Kakashi and dressed him back in his boxers, something that was a lot more difficult ─ and not nearly as fun ─ as pulling them off him had been. He did a few hand signs to create memory loss, softly tapping Kakashi on his forehead to active the jutsu. By itself, the jutsu was incomplete, because without some sort of illusion to replace the lacking memories the victim would know that something was missing, eventually remembering by digging hard enough into their memories. Fortunately Obito had the perfect match to such a jutsu. He shook Kakashi and when the still half-sleeping ninja opened his eye to peer at him, Obito’s Sharingan caught him in a powerful genjutsu.

Kakashi got home, undressed, was too tired to shower and fell asleep.

Done.

Nothing of this had happened.

 

o o o

 

Obito rarely visited Konoha two days in a row, but then again, he didn’t usually sleep with the bearer of his left eye either. Not until a few hours earlier that was.

Besides, Obito needed to check if his genjutsu had worked.

See? He even had a proper excuse for visiting this time.

Obito debated whether he should look at the memorial stone or at Kakashi’s apartment first, knowing the chance to find Kakashi at either place lay at around the same probability. It was annoying that even after more than a decade of stalking, Obito still never knew when Kakashi was most likely to be home or by the momentum.

Kakashi wasn’t at home ─ naturally, because that was where he had decided to check first ─ so Obito headed for the memorial stone, hoping the jonin hadn’t left for a mission outside the village before he had time to catch a glance of him.

Obito waited at his usual place a few minutes, taking off his mask to fully inhale the fresh morning air. He was just about to give up when he finally saw Kakashi come walking down the road.

He definitely looked better today. Tired still, but not exhausted.  Over all, he seemed slightly brighter. Considering he had just returned from a difficult mission and succeeded in using the Mangekyou for the first time, he had reason enough to be in a good mood. Obito observed that his chakra levels were still low, but they seemed to be replenishing as they should, so it wasn’t anything to worry about.

Not that Obito would have worried even if there was something to worry about, of course.

Kakashi walked up to his usual place, facing the stone. “Hey.”

He was silent for a while, and everything that could be heard was the chatter of birds and the soft sound of a breeze blowing through the trees. Everything was back to normal, Obito feeling a sense of déjà vu and surprisingly, an unexpected tingle of disappointment. Instead of relief there was only emptiness.

Kakashi pulled his hand through fluffy, silverish hair that almost looked white in the light of the early morning rays.

“How dense do you think I am?”

Obito stiffened, his heart skipping a beat.

“I admit… When I woke up I thought it was all a dream at first.”

Obito’s heart picked up speed as Kakashi glanced around himself, but he couldn’t sense Obito and shrugged, turning back to yet again face the stone. 

“I can’t remember anything but going home and going to sleep…. And then a very hazy dream. It took a while to remember it, because my memory wouldn’t cooperate. That alone was reason to be suspicious. Loss of memory can mean the death of a shinobi. I remember everything ─ even my dreams, with great detail.”

Well, wasn’t he a smart-ass guy who didn’t even truly rest in his sleep. Shitheaded genius making Obito’s life difficult.

But _interesting_.

Perhaps there was no need for Obito to keep his distance after all. He should just kidnap this perfect little leaf-shinobi and use him as Kyuubi bait. Among other things. Obito stopped that line of thought before it got out of hand.

Kakashi’s fist clenched. “I finally did remember, though. Had to work for it but… I remembered. Still. It was impossible. I thought it was a dream… It had to be. But dreams don’t leave hickeys, Obito.”

Obito felt the adrenaline levels rise in his blood, heart hammering in his chest.  Did Kakashi even know what he was doing or was he just so darn trusting? Because right now, to him, it seemed Kakashi would be kind enough to give him a perfectly justified reason to abduct his well-formed ass. After all, Obito couldn’t risk him running lose with possible knowledge of how to take the Akatsuki leader down…

“If you were going for being subtle, you should have done a better job at it,” Kakashi remarked, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Really? Leaving physical evidence and assuming you could cover it up with a genjutsu?”

Obito scowled at his insult, mostly because it was true.

“I could have been going insane and slept with a perfect stranger I somehow convinced myself was you, but… It doesn’t add up. All those bruises… and… that lingering scent… it has changed, but it’s _you_.”

He really was going all out with this, wasn’t he?

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed at the name written on the memorial stone. “I believe we have a lot to talk about.”

_Go on._

Kakashi straightened and raised his voice. “Obito. If you can hear me… Come here, show yourself, you crybaby coward!”

Irritated at his unflattering nickname, Obito transported to Kakashi, who froze dead-cold at the sudden chakra presence behind him.

Obito leaned closer until his mouth brushed against the Copy-Nin’s ear.

“You called, _Kakashi_?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...not my first yaoi lemon, but my first published one so let's hope I didn't screw up too bad. I think it's difficut to write sex-scenes! *blush* Feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> I do want to write some 'Kakashi-kidnapping' too one day, but that isn't going to be now. XD I'll leave the rest of this story to your imaginations. I'm sure they'll be vivid enough… :P
> 
> And no, I don't approve of rape (or almost-rape/unwilling sex) in any relationship, including gay-couples. That is never acceptable. But in case you're missing the point- I'm not trying to portray a healthy relationship here. I'm portraying an angsty love-hate relationship with a sliiiightly unstable criminal. Who kind of wants to take over the world, and stuff. Really, most things I wouldn't approve of in real life.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review! I love reviews so very much. :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This is okay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600774) by [Fek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fek/pseuds/Fek)




End file.
